


Confidence

by angelicpluto



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, based off a daydream i had about my crush, health class au????, how do i tag????, no one really asked for this, yay my first fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicpluto/pseuds/angelicpluto
Summary: "I could ask him out whenever I want!""Then do it right now."





	Confidence

"Ugh. Hate. This." Clary groaned, throwing her stuff onto the bench beside me. I grabbed my bag to keep it from getting smashed.   
  
"Quit crying, darling," cooed Magnus, who was sitting across from me (1 meter away, not that I was measuring). I kept my eyes on the binder underneath my fingertips, brushing over the scribbles of ideas in frantic  letters.   
  
"Earth to Alec. Come in, Alec," Izzy teased, throwing her hand in my face as if I would somehow snap out of this. Ever since my friend group had been expanded to include the *cough* glittery and slightly good-looking Magnus Bane, I have had to keep my distance. I see the way he looks at girls passing by. It’s a lost cause.   
  
The soft sound of Clary kicking something and Jace squealing brought me out of my slightly depressing thoughts just in time to see everyone staring at me with a questioning look. Everyone except the junior that had occupied my thoughts a lot these days. No, he was winking at that senior that shared our study period. I clenched my hands against the rugged slab of concrete the school district calls a table, pondering how many hits of my head against the table could successfully knock me out cold. 10-15, I guessed.   
  
Zoning back in, I barely caught part of the extravagant tale Magnus had been boasting about this time.   
  
"... and that's when Michael Angelo in my art class decided to start hitting on me. Good kisser, that boy, but too cliche. I like me--" I stood up abruptly, not wanting to hear another second of this conversation. I muttered something about studying and turning off my microwave (Real smooth, Alec) and sped to my first period: Health.

* * *

The classroom was freezing. Even in my tattered sweater I was shivering, and I tried to hide the shaking behind masculinity and fake confidence that I tried to have (Jace finds it easy, the prick). I sat in the back corner, away from all the chattering idiots that were talking about the newest updates of Chat-Snap or whatever the angel calls it. I, on the other hand, was content fully burying my face in my book.

  
The teacher, Mr. Starkweather, cleared his throat at the front of the room and I glanced up from my captivating tales with Jane Austen. He fixed me a pointed look to put the book away, and I paid him the respect he wanted.    
  
"Today, we will be talking about confidence. Can anyone tell me a component of confidence?" Mr Starkweather asked.   
I kept my hand to my side and dozed off into space. Confidence? Not really my thing.

**Magnus POV**

I swept my eyes on passing students, winking and flashing smirks to entertain them. Or maybe my reason was to avoid the darker haired boy sitting across from me (I would say we are a meter a way. What? I’m counting). Clary, Jace Herondale's girlfriend and overall fashion hopeless human being, plopped down roughly beside Alec, mumbling something along the lines of hating something.    
  
"Quit crying, darling," I cooed distractedly, watching Alec run his hands over his binder cover. Even distracted, the boy looked hotter than hell.   
  
"Earth to Alec. Come in, Alec," Izzy teased him, and Jace made a smug comment about Alec dreaming about the blonde a few tables over, Lydia Branwell. Jealousy spiked in my head. Clary put a hand on my arm. She was the only one who knew about my crush on the dark and moody boy. Then, Jace squealed like a pterodactyl. That's the Clary I had become friends with, the one who would kick her idiotic, yet sometimes okay boyfriend, for me.   
  
I ran a hand through my glittered hair, trying to smooth out all the odds and ends.   
  
Figuring the apple of my eye won't look up even if I shot off canons if he hadn't responded to his sister, I turned back to the rest of the group.   
  
"So you know McAlister's assignment?" They nodded  " I was working on his assignment the other day when Michelangelo decided to start hitting on me. Good kisser, that boy, but too cliche. I like me--" Alec shoved himself up in a huff and my heart faltered along with my voice. But I had to keep it cool. I was Magnus Bane, for Angel's sake!    
  
I had on bright neon tights and a sparkly top, I was gorgeous. Just because one boy wasn't interested doesn't mean I got to break down.   
  
The bell rang not minutes after, dragging my brain from the pit of drab decor in the back of my mind.

* * *

"Mr. Bane, can you please tell me what you think confidence is?" My health teacher asked, dragging my mind from my day dreams of some person who really did not matter. I placed my trademarked smirk onto my face and stood to address the class of tasteless individuals.    
  
"Confidence is the feeling of power. Like you have something over everyone else and you run the world. Like moi," I basically sang. Confidence was my forté!   
  
Before I had a chance to strut back to my seat and continue daydreaming, the teacher asked something that made all the breath in my diaphragm scramble out.    
  
"And what do you find yourself being not confident at?"   
  
Oh come on, Magnus. It's just a harmless question.   
  
Right?   
  
I didn't have control over my mouth at that moment apparently.   
  
"Nothing."   
  
“Incorrect!" Clary challenged, rising out of her seat almost angrily. She wouldn't dare...   
  
"Ahhh, Ms. Fray, why would you say that?" The teacher innocently asked Clary, devil incarnate. 

Shit.    
  
"He won't ask out this person and I am done with having to watch him deny it! Magnus, you deserve to be happy." I was frozen in terror. A giant part of my brain screamed for me to come up with some blackmail I had against her. The other, smaller part, asked if she was right.   
  
"I could ask him whenever I want!" I claimed flippantly. Clary shot me a glare, then twisted her mouth into a smirk. Ooh that red head will pay for this.   
  
"Then do it right now."   


* * *

That is how I found myself outside the only other health class for the juniors across the hall, angrily eyeing my soon to be ex-best friend. She motioned for me to go in and I kindly flipped her off before shoving the door open.   
  
I pressed my panic into the nonexistent black hole, channeling my confidence.   
  
I marched past the flabbergasted and curious Mr. Starkweather and came to an abrupt stop in front of the beautiful blue eyed boy. He would look amazing in a tux...   
  
_ Magnus, focus! _

  
He wasn't reacting to the world around him again, focused at the book he was trying to hide beneath the table, so I slammed my palms on the desk to capture his attention. 

_ Here goes nothing. _

**Alec POV**

_ SLAM! _ I jerked my head up frantically, my book falling off my lap. I was caught, wasn't I?    
  
Starkweather was surely pissed.   
  
When I finally met the eyes of the slammer, I nearly jumped out of my seat.   
  
What was he doing here?   
  
"Goddammit Alec, don't look at me like that! I can barely get this out of my mouth without you looking all innocent and adorable!" He whined, messing his dolled hair slightly. I was frozen in shock, barely digesting his words.   
  
"Alec," he gulped, "go out with me?"    
  
There are four options why this is happening:

  1. I didn’t hear that right.
  2. I must be daydreaming.
  3. It’s a dare.
  4. He might--  
Nope. Impossible.



But maybe not.   
  
I grabbed Magnus's hand tentatively and rushed him out of the classroom, blushing harder than my adoptive brother's girlfriend's hair.   
  
When we escaped all the astonished eyes by stationing ourselves by the lockers right outside the closed door, I rubbed my temples.   
  
"What kind of joke is this?" I bit out, but not with enough vengeance to satisfy. My heart was shattering. This was some cruel joke.    
  
Had Jace told Magnus?   
  
"It's not a joke, Alexander," he murmured in the softest voice I had ever heard him use. It frightened me a bit.   
  
Not knowing what to do, I shifted my weight.   
  
"You're serious? You want to go out with me?" I asked, trying to place that nonchalance I am bad at into my voice. I failed.   
  
"Yes," Magnus breathed. I watched his green, cat-like eyes to see if I could catch any flicked of a lie.    
  
This had to be some sort of trick.   
  
"I do, too," my mouth admitted before my brain permitted that proclamation. I slapped a hand over my mouth.   
  
My pulse spiked.   
  
The widest smile stretched across his face, grasping my hand and leading it away from my lips so he could claim them.   
  
_ Holy crap, I was kissing Magnus Bane. Magnus Bane, as in the sparkly, resilient, show off Magnus Bane. And hell, I was downright enjoying it! _   
  
He pulled back for air, watching in amusement as I stood rooted to my spot. His hair, for once, was messed up. I smiled goofily.

**3rd POV**   
  
"Mission accomplished," Clary muttered under her breath, high-fiving Jace. He wrapped an arm around her waist.   
  
"Have I told you that you are pure genius?" he admonished. Clary gave a quick laugh.   
  
"Not nearly enough, Jace."   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> oh boy this has been fun! i feel like im on stage at an award ceremony soooo...  
> i'd like to thank the academy and my awesome beta (@persimnon) who helped me and the crush who inspired this you are slightly less fantasized after now but still.   
> also i would like to thank brendon urie just because.  
> im a fucking planet,  
> pluto


End file.
